staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Października 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? 07:35 Polityka przy kawie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:04 Pogoda poranna 08:10 TELEZAKUPY 08:30 Miłka i Człapek - Na zamku, odc. 8 (Jak prisli na hrad); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2007) 08:40 Tata Lew - Podejrzany, odc. 11 (Unter Verdacht); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 09:00 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 7. Sprzymierzeńcy (Monkey Thieves - III seria) 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 09:30 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 8. Ostatni na placu boju (Monkey Thieves - III seria) 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 10:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 10:30 Plebania - odc. 1349; telenowela TVP 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5689 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5689); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:30 Galeria - odc. 102; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 AGRO SHOW 2012 - cz. 2; reportaż 12:45 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 13:00 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2476; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Klan - odc. 2331 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 8 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Sprawa dla reportera 16:15 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2012 - Marcin Sitek; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5690 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5690); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2477; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Ranczo - odc. 76 - Tchnienie Las Vegas - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:55 Wieczorynka - Była sobie Ziemia - Klimat na dalekiej północy, odc. 2 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Park Jurajski (Jurassic Park) - txt. str. 777 121'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1993) 22:35 Śmierć nadejdzie jutro (Die Another Day) - txt. str. 777 127' kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2002) 00:55 Firma - CIA - odc. 1 (Company, the) - txt. str. 777 91'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:40 Żywe trupy - odc. 5/6 (Walking Dead, The ep. 5/6); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 03:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 39; serial TVP 06:30 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 40; serial TVP 07:00 M jak miłość - odcinek 50 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 27 "Powrót do szkoły" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Armenia - Północ (49); magazyn kulinarny 12:35 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - Kabaret POTEM - Bajki dla potłuczonych; program rozrywkowy 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 794 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:15 Świat bez tajemnic - Moje dziecko jest mądrzejsze ode mnie (My kids smarter than me); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:05 Pogoda 16:16 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 89; magazyn 17:10 Castle - odc. 25/58 (Castle ep. Suicide Squeeze); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/71; teleturniej 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 25 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 795 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 61 "Biznes is biznes" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 62 "Walka z lenistwem" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:45 Kino na maksa - Tron: Dziedzictwo (Tron: Legacy) 119'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2010) 24:00 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. IX, odc. 15/24 (Crime Scene Investigation IX, ep. 915); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2008) 01:00 Zemsta niedźwiedzicy (Grizzly Rage) 82'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:35 Ostatnie dni (Last Days) 92'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 04:10 Zakończenie dnia LNK 6.20 Nickelodeon pristato Smaisute Dora Animacinis serialas. JAV. 2002 m. 6.50 Mazieji Tomas ir Dzeris III Animacinis serialas. JAV. 2002 m. 7.20 Keista seimynele Animacinis serialas. JAV. Kanada. 2004 m. 7.50 Volkeris, Teksaso reindzeris Veiksmo serialas. JAV. 1996 m. 8.50 24 valandos Socialine aktualiju laida. Vedejas Egidijus Knispelis 9.45 Buk mano meile! Pasimatymu sou. Vedejai Inga Norkute, Vaiva Budraityte ir Vytenis Pauliukaitis 2002 m. 10.40 Specialioji Los Andzelo policija Veiksmo serialas. JAV. 2010 m. 11.40 Nikita Veiksmo serialas. JAV. 2010 m. 12.40 Kitas! Realybes sou 13.10 Nickelodeon valanda. iKarli Humoro serialas. JAV. 2008 m. 13.40 Keista seimynele Animacinis serialas. JAV, Kanada. 2004 m. 14.15 Tomas ir Dzeris Animacinis serialas. JAV. 1980 m. 14.50 Volkeris, Teksaso reindzeris Veiksmo serialas. JAV. 1996 m. 15.55 Buk mano meile! Pasimatymu sou. Vedejai Inga Norkute, Vaiva Budraityte ir Vytenis Pauliukaitis 2012 m. 17.00 Labas vakaras, Lietuva Informacine pokalbiu laida. Vedejai Zivile Vaskyte ir Paulius Skucas 17.45 24 valandos Socialine aktualiju laida. Vedejas Egidijus Knispelis 18.45 Zinios 19.14 Sportas 19.17 Orai 19.19 KK2 Infosou. Vedejai: Tomas Alisauskas ir Ugne Skonsmanaite 19.55 Diagnoze: valdzia Diskusiju laida. Vedeja Rasa Tapiniene 20.55 Karamelines naujienos Pramogu pasaulio naujienos. Vedejai: Zygimantas Stakenas. Indre Kavaliauskaite, Rimante Kulvinskyte 21.30 Dviracio sou Humoro laida. Vedejas Vytautas Serenas 22.00 Zinios 22.19 Sportas 22.23 Orai 22.25 Kriminaline Lietuva Vedejas J. Matonis 22.35 VAKARO SEANSAS. PREMJERA Kloja Melodrama. JAV. Kanada, Prancuzija. 2009 m. 0.30 V. Vizitas Fantastikos serialas. JAV. 2010 m. 1.25 Istatymas ir tvarka. Specialiuju tyrimu skyrius Detektyvinis serialas. JAV. 2007 m. 2.20 Programos pabaiga